


Yes, Daddy

by ofarrowheadsandpaperclips



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Beards, Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 16:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14193009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofarrowheadsandpaperclips/pseuds/ofarrowheadsandpaperclips
Summary: Pre-Infinity WarClint comes to visit Steve while he is staying in Wakanda, and Steve may have forgot to mention that he stopped shaving. Clint has a surprising reaction to Steve's facial hair.Shameless smut. Beard Porn.





	Yes, Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure and shameless smut. I sort of had a similar reaction when I first saw Steve's beard in the Infinity War trailer. So here you go.  
> Thanks again to Jayel! She's my hero!!

Steve stood at the landing pad, watching the ship come into view. It slid to a stop and smoothly came to rest a few hundred yards away. The hatch opened and a small group of people came walking out. He smiled as he saw Clint walk down the gangplank struggling with his pack while he tried to take in as much of the scenery as he could. Steve walked towards the group, shaking Scott’s hand and nodding towards Sam. He came directly up to Clint before the archer looked at him.  
Clint stopped dead in his tracks. “Steve?” Clint’s voice was quiet, and his eyes were monstrous. 

“Yes?” 

“You grew a beard.”

Steve grinned and let out a chuckle. “Yes. I got tired of shaving everyday. Do you hate it?”

Clint shook his head vigorously. “No! Not at all.” He looked up at Steve and Cap swore that he saw a flash of lust cross the archer’s eyes. “Just ruins the whole ‘clean shaven all-American’ thing you had going.” 

The group was calling to the pair and Steve grabbed Clint’s elbow lightly and kissed his cheek. Clint seemed to melt a little at his touch. They walked towards the palace with the rest of the group.  
—-  
They dined together and after swapping stories and laughing together, the group parted ways to their quarters. Clint and Steve walked hand in hand to their room, which Steve had been staying in for a couple of weeks prior to Clint’s arrival. 

“Hey, I’m going to grab a shower really quick before bed okay?” Steve said as Clint closed the door behind them. The archer nodded and went to investigate his bags. Steve made quick work of washing the dust and sweat out of his hair and off his skin. He had been away from Clint for weeks now and didn’t want to be away from him for too long. Walking back into the room, a towel around his waist and another he was was using to dry his hair, Steve saw Clint sitting on the bed, naked, except for the sheet draped over his lap. He was leaned back, the light from the soft lamps illuminating the room, casting gentle shadows across Clint’s features. Steve did not have to question the blatant invitation. He took the three steps to the bed, tossing his towels to the floor, and captured Clint’s mouth with his. He pushed Clint back against the bed, holding his face in his hands. Clint’s arms and legs enveloped him in a deep embrace, pulling him close to the archers body. The room was filled with the sounds of heavy breaths, skin sliding along skin, and moans being pulled from the two men. Steve moved his kisses away from Clint’s mouth after a few moments so that they could both catch their breath. 

“I fucking missed you.” Clint said, gasping as Steve kissed along his jaw to his ear. 

“I missed you too baby.” Steve said between kisses. 

Clint arched at Steve’s touch. This was a new reaction Steve noticed. Clint had always loved when Steve kissed and sucked at his neck, but now he was keening at every press of Steve’s lips. 

“I...uh… Really like this beard.” Clint’s words were becoming short and gasping. Steve rubbed his beard against Clint’s collarbone, testing his theory. 

“Oh really?” 

Clint was arching against him, fingernails dragging against Steve’s skin. He let out a desperate moan as Steve rubbed his cheek behind Clint’s ear. Steve grinned against Clint’s skin as he pressed another row of kisses to Clint’s jaw, drawing breathy moans and low cursing to his ears. Clint was writhing beneath Steve’s body, every kiss from Steve causing a new sensation to shoot down Clint’s nerves directly to his dick. The archer ground his ass directly against Steve’s cock, finally drawing a moan from the taller man. 

“Miss me baby?” Steve moved his kisses down Clint’s chest to his nipples, causing Clint to take fistfuls of Steve’s hair. 

“Yes, daddy!” Clint keened as Steve nipped at his sensitive nubs. His back arched toward the sensation. 

Steve’s eyes snapped up to Clint’s face but the archer had not noticed the slip of the tongue. He moved down to Clint’s hip, rubbing his cheek against the sensitive skin before taking Clint’s heavy cock in his hand. “What was that darlin’?” 

“Yes, dad...oh fuck!” Clint gasped as Steve took his cock into his hot, wet mouth. His brain short circuited for a second as Steve licked a long stripe along the bottom of Clint’s cock. 

“Daddy huh?” Steve nuzzled Clint’s cock for a moment, licking and sucking the head before returning to claim Clint’s mouth. “You going to be my sweet baby boy?” He whispered in Clint’s ear. 

Clint looked at him fiercely, his body going tense, looking for any mocking or judgement in Steve’s face. When he found none, Clint’s eyes went soft and seductive. “Yes, daddy. I wanna be a good boy for you.” 

Steve smiled sweetly at the archer. “You’re always my good boy. I love my sweet boy.” He pulled Clint to his chest as he sat back on his knees, setting the smaller man on his lap. “And I want to make my baby boy feel so good.” Steve could feel Clint’s normally steady hands shaking against his shoulders. “Are you okay, sweetheart?” He kissed Clint’s hair. 

Clint leaned back just enough to look at Steve, his expression shy and flushed. “Yes, daddy, I’m okay.” 

“Do you want daddy to make you feel good?” Steve breathed against Clint’s skin. Clint gave an enthusiastic nod and wrapped his legs around Steve’s waist. Steve gave Clint a small kiss and reached for the lube in his nightstand, holding Clint close to him with the other hand. He grabbed the tube and returned to resting on his knees. Clint was covering his face in tiny kisses, running his hands through Steve’s significantly longer hair. He took Clint’s chin in his hand and kissed him firmly. “You’re mine. You know that?” 

“Yes daddy, only yours.” 

“Good boy.” Steve spread his knees, exposing Clint’s hole to the cool night air. The blond shivered slightly as Steve popped the lid and squeezed some lube onto his fingers. He tossed the tube on the bed next to him and reached behind Clint, spreading the thick gel around Clint’s hole. He kissed Clint’s skin at the junction at his neck and shoulder. Clint’s fingers gripped his shoulders as he clung to him. Steve whispered nonsense to Clint as he slipped a finger into Clint’s eager body. He rubbed the ring of muscle, feeling it loosen under his ministrations. 

“Daddy, daddy please, please, please.” Clint was whimpering as Steve added another finger. Steve scissored his fingers, causing Clint to buck in his arms. Clint let out a broken cry as he thrust against Steve’s fingers. “Oh daddy, please?” 

“Shh baby boy. Daddy’s here. Daddy’s got you.” Steve pressed a kiss to Clint’s temple. He pressed a third finger into Clint’s body, his other hand holding Clint’s hip as the archer bucked again. 

“Oh Daddy please!” Clint begged, burying his face in Steve’s neck. 

Steve pressed a row of kisses to Clint’s jaw and ear. “I’m here baby. Are you ready to have daddy make you feel good?” 

“Yes daddy, please daddy, please.” Clint practically sobbed as Steve removed his fingers. He hooked his hand under Clint’s thigh, lifting him up to line his entrance up with Steve’s cock. He slowly, carefully pressed his cock into Clint, basking in the sensations almost overwhelming him, and the whispers coming from Clint. It felt like forever before Clint was fully seated on Steve’s cock and the older man took him in his arms to hold him close. The pair gasped together, regaining their breath before Steve began to move. Clint arched his back away from Steve, a low moan in his chest as Steve pulled almost all the way out before pushing back into Clint’s body. Steve dropped his head to Clint’s chest, sensations almost overwhelming him. Clint’s hands threaded through his hair, pulling his face to his, slamming their lips together in a desperate kiss. They slid their mouths together, teeth and tongue clicking and pressing together. 

“Clint,” Steve breathed against the archer’s neck. “God I’ve missed you.” 

Clint nipped at Steve’s ear and pressed a quick kiss to the injured skin. “I’ve missed you too. You have no idea.” Clint scratched rows of marks down Steve’s arms, drawing a hiss from the taller man. 

“Little greedy tonight, baby?” Steve groaned. 

Clint responded by kissing his way up Steve’s arms. Clint looked at Steve through his eyelashes, drawing a growl out of the man. “Sorry daddy.” Clint smirked. 

Steve grabbed Clint’s chin in his fingers. He pressed his lips to Clint’s ear. “You’re not sorry. But you will be.” Steve said wickedly. He lifted Clint off his lap and flipped him over onto his stomach. Clint yelped at the sudden movement but did not hesitate pressing his hips back into Steve’s hands. Steve lined his cock back with Clint’s ass, holding him still under him. He slammed back into Clint’s body in one smooth movement. 

“Oh daddy!” The archer cried out, taking great fistfuls of the sheets. Steve had to grip Clint’s hips hard to keep from losing it right then. He knew that he would probably leave bruises but at that moment, he didn’t care. Clint pressed back against him, keening. Steve pressed kisses up Clint’s spine to his neck where Steve pressed his teeth very gently into Clint’s shoulder as he began to thrust. Clint’s hands were in his hair, pulling hard. Steve grabbed his hands and threaded his own fingers through Clint’s, pressing them to the bed. Clint made a quiet weeping sound as Steve slammed into his body, pressing him hard into the mattress. Clint was a babbling mess, words tumbling from his lips, a blend of Steve’s name, please, and a litany of curses. Steve rubbed his beard against Clint’s shoulder and spine, adoring the noises coming from the archer. He let Clint’s hands go, sliding his arms under Clint’s chest, pulling him up from the bed to hold him close. 

“Is daddy making you feel good baby?” Steve mumbled in Clint’s ear. 

Clint nodded wildly. “Yes daddy!” 

Steve wrapped his arms around Clint’s chest, one hand sneaking down to stroke Clint’s weeping cock. Clint’s hands were in his hair as Steve nipped and kissed his lover’s skin. He was moaning and throwing his head back on Steve’s shoulder. Steve gave Clint a few lazy strokes in time with his thrusts. 

“Daddy, daddy, daddy” Clint chanted. 

“Are you going to come for me, baby boy?” Steve asked as he gently pinched the tip of Clint’s cock. He gave it a twist and Clint let out a cry. 

“Yes daddy! Oh please daddy!” Clint was writhing in Steve’s arms as Steve slammed into Clint. The archer’s body was gripping Steve’s cock in a vice grip, drawing moans from the older man. Steve gave Clint a few more strokes and rubbed the pad of his thumb underneath the head of Clint’s cock, causing the archer to suck in a hard breath as he he came hard with a hoarse shout, and covered Steve’s hand. Clint’s ass gripped Steve’s cock, milking him. Steve could not hold back any longer, and released his own seed into Clint’s body. He let the sensations wash over him, holding Clint close to his chest, feeling Clint’s hands pulling his hair. The archer was quivering in his arms, beginning to go limp. Steve maneuvered to where he could flop onto his side, while still holding Clint in his arms. The couple heaved gasping breaths, limp from their exertions, for several moments, Clint whimpering quietly and Steve rubbing his cheek against Clint’s neck and shoulder. Steve went soft and slipped out of Clint, pressing one last kiss to his shoulder before he reached for the towel that he had discarded earlier. He wiped Clint’s release from his stomach and chest, and gently cleaning his own release from Clint’s body. He tossed the soiled towel away and pulled Clint to him. Clint turned so he was facing Steve, and pulled the blanket up over their bodies. He tucked his head under Steve’s chin, still breathing hard. Steve wrapped his arms around the smaller man, kissing his head. Clint’s arms snaked around Steve’s body, shyly keeping his head down. Steve wasn’t having it. He hooked a finger underneath Clint’s chin and lifted. 

“Hey baby.” Steve said softly. “You okay?” 

Clint nodded but wouldn’t meet his eyes. Steve kissed Clint’s forehead and tilted his chin some more, insisting on eye contact. Clint finally did, his eyes full of uncertainty.  
“I love you. Do you know that?” Steve asked the younger man. Clint nodded. “If I had known you would have this kind of reaction to me growing a beard, I would have done it years ago.” Clint blushed hard. “Also, I’m kinda digging the whole daddy vibe. It’s hot.” 

Clint’s eyes flashed. “Well, I had no idea that it would have that kind of affect on me.” He ran his fingers through Steve’s beard. “Please don’t shave.”

Steve laughed. “I think that can be arranged.”


End file.
